


Alleyway Heroics

by BookishTea



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Horny Teenagers, Love/Hate, M/M, Messy, Okay they're late teens, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fic, Rough Sex, Superheroes, kenman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookishTea/pseuds/BookishTea
Summary: "Grab me. Push me up against the wall of darkness and danger and do dirty, fatal things to me."





	Alleyway Heroics

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, Karina, for the prompt. I never thought I'd write any kenman, but here it is. I hope I did the ship justice; it was definitely a lot of fun to write.

Darkness settled heavily over the town, air chilled with the threat of an onslaught of rain. Ignorant to this possibility, or perhaps far too distracted to care, a hefty form sprinted down a street. His panting had plumes of steam trailing behind him, like a ribbon cast over shoulder.

He knew he was fucked, his recent theft clutched under his arm as he rounded the bend. Briefly he paused, darting gaze wondering which way to go. Left would lead him behind an apartment complex, there he could climb one of the fire escape stairs and somehow get onto the roof. Right went to the main road, maybe he could grab a taxi to take him to where he left his car - at the KFC’s parking lot.

Shit, he didn’t have enough time to think things properly through. He went left. Booted feet pounding against the sidewalk, he ran towards the rear of the building. In the distance he could hear someone approaching. A pit of dread in his stomach, he made the leap upwards, grasping a hold of the bottom of the ladder. Pulling it down with him, he spared only a second before he made the hasty climb. Hands cold with the biting touch of the metal, he quickly went up the staircase. Well, as fast as he could go, considering how narrow things were. Cape flapping behind him with the wind, a shout from below had his heart leaping into his throat.

“Coon!” Teeth grinding, he doubled his efforts. Longer than he would have liked, he eventually got to the roof. Area illuminated only by the crescent moon in the sky and the streetlamps below, he crossed the length to the opposite side of the building.

"Fuck" Eric cursed, peering downwards. The distance was far too great between here and the next apartment. He'd need a running start; his ears pricked at the sound of someone landing. He didn't need to look behind him, knowing fully well who it was.

"Coon." Brows furrowed at the familiar raspy voice, he spun around, hands sweating. His eyes bore into Mysterion's, sneering at the other's glare. "You're trapped, there's no where you can go." Eric couldn't help but glance behind him, grimacing. "Admit your defeat, and return what you've stolen." His attention now redirected to the masked teen, Eric's grip tightened around the magazine in his grasp. It was a favourite of Kenny's, a vintage porno mag' that was greatly prized. A hand-me-down from his father, it was practically a family heirloom.

"What... this?" Coon held it up, the image of a scantily dressed redhead invitingly winking, now mocking. Mysterion took a step forward, expression dark. In warning, the Coon rose a clawed hand up, dangerously close to the cover. "Careful," he spat, "we wouldn't want anything to happen to..." He glanced at the magazine's front, "Cherry Poppins...?" 

Mysterion snarled at the Coon's look of disgust, remaining silent even as his foe said, "Seriously?! You like this crap?!" Considering the time it'd take to get close enough, no matter which way he strategizedhis plan of attack, the odds weren't good. Taking one last gander at the claws glinting with moonlight, Mysterion sprung into action. Hurling fireworks at the raccoon themed vigilante, he ran with purpose.

Coon involuntarily moved back, shielding his eyes at the sudden explosions. Temporarily blinded, he was guided solely by instinct, dodging a foot aimed at his groin. Without thinking, he struck out, partially surprised when the blow landed. Reeling with the contact, he squinted against the black dots clouding his vision, streaks of red now added. Startled by a shouted curse, Eric rubbed at his eyes. When his vision came to, he immediately focused on a pain-ridden Mysterion. A long cut was drawn along the lower side of the masked teen's face, bleeding an alarming amount. Holding a gloved hand to the wound, Mysterion's expression was blocked by his hood.

Visibly Eric swallowed, knowing an admittedly cruel joke had went too far. He opened his mouth, unsure what to say. Before he could spit out an excuse, Mysterion lunged at him. Air knocked out of his chest, Eric choked on, "K-Ken-"

He wildly swung his arms out, trying to get a hold of something. Anything! Hands coming up empty, he could only stare at the stars as lightning cracked open the heavens. The pair fell down as he tripped over the ledge, descending into the bowels of obscurity.

The landing was sudden and painful, unexpected as the Coon and Mysterion were dropped into a conveniently placed dumpster. Even though it prevented them from becoming a splatter of gore on the concrete, that didn't stop it from _fucking hurting_. Rain now pouring in sheets, groggily Coon opened his eyes, everything aching. Gingerly he moved, grunting at the weight of another laying on him. Nothing broken, maybe a shit ton of bruises. He lifted a hand to his face, pushing his hair back. "You're fucking insane" he mumbled, nose crinkling with the scent of garbage and what seemed to be literal shit.

Mysterion shifted, sitting up as much as he could to glare down at the brunette. Blood dripped from his cheek, landing on the Coon's nose. "Gross!" Rolling his eyes, he climbed out of the dumpster, stumbling on his way out.

"Hey!" Coon called out, unable to keep the concern from his voice. Mysterion shook his head, he's dealt with worse than some unresponsive legs, this was nothing. Still, Coon stared after him, slow to also make the venture out of the trash pile. When he did, he stood as proudly as he could, brushing his costume off. "That was fucking stupid, I could have legit _died_ Kenny! I know that isn't as big of a deal for _you_ , bu-" He cursed, staggering into the metal of the bin. "What the fuck!" He clutched where he'd been punched, his chin. "You bastard!"

Mysterion glowered, defiant as his on-off again childhood friend swiftly seized a hold of his suit, and yanked him near. He was without fear as he stared at the brunette's bared teeth, hefty teen looking as if he'd sink them into Kenny's throat.

"C'mon, asshole." He growled, "Whatever you do, it won't do shit." As if to prove his point, he pressed his thumb into Eric's already forming bruise. Alleyway filled with heavy tension, the air around them crackled with energy. Mysterion wasn't stupid, he just needed this. To hit someone, for someone to hit him. He needed this to forget his crappy home, to not take it out on his deserving parents. Coon sneered, he was the same way. Thunder booming in the night sky, Eric angrily kissed Kenny. 

They stumbled away from the dumpster and to a wall, mess of teeth and hair pulling. Hissing as his back hit the brick of the building, Eric breathlessly tore his lips away. Not like it bothered Kenny, already the teen was unlatching his cape. Heavy material falling to the dirty ground, it made Eric's pale neck now accessible. Head hitting the wall as he tilted it back, Eric could only shiver as Kenny harshly sucked on the skin of his throat. He dug his fingers into the blonde's back, making sure it hurt when Kenny bit down. "You cunt" he whispered, momentarily screwing his eyes shut. Opening them, he grabbed a fistful of Mysterion's hood, and dragged his face back his. Moaning into the kiss, he bit hard onto the blonde's bottom lip until he tasted blood. He soothed the cut with his tongue, dragging it along so his mouth was smeared with red and the bitterness of rust.

Kenny moved away, breathless from the kiss and the grin directed at him. "Look who's talking." He slid his hand from Eric's chest to his utility belt, giving it a rough tug, "You're the biggest pussy I've met." Eric snorted at the taunt, taking the cue to remove his costume.

"Nice. Well, at least I'm better than Cherry Poppins." Kenny laughed at that, pressing his smiling face into the large chest. Eric rolled his eyes, undoing his belt and dropping it to the ground. Looking back up, Kenny grinned, dragging his hand the rest of the way down. "We'll have to put that to the test" he whispered, palming Eric's clothed erection. The brunette hissed in deeply, grabbing a hold of Kenny's head and bringing him forward for another sweltering kiss.

* * *

A jagged streak cut across the sky, swiftly followed by a roar of thunder. Removing his gloves, Kenny offered his hands to the other teen. Thrilled when Eric willingly took two fingers into his mouth, the wetness and warmth making Kenny realize how tight his pants were. Delightfully Coon smirked around the digits, teasingly sucking hard as he started the generous work of unlatching Kenny's belt, and pulled his underwear down to his knees. Bewitched, Kenny could only lower his body to accommodate, not willing to let go of the Eric's mouth.

Although he eventually had to do just that. In a rush of fumbling and giddiness, their pants were lowered as much as possible without taking them off. Forehead against the wall, Eric braced himself, sighing as he was stretched out. Kenny kissed his broad shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Hm" Eric shifted, adjusting his stance. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, that they hadn't... He bit his bottom lip, leaning backwards to get those fingers as deep as possible. Of course from this angle, Eric didn't get any form of relief. He tossed a glare over his shoulder, "C'mon, you fucking asshole." Kenny smiled, expression mockingly innocent. Before Eric could properly curse him out, already his fingers were being withdrawn, leaving behind an upsetting emptiness. 

A hand pressed into Eric's lower back, pushing him slightly down. Rain still pelleting the pair, the sound of Kenny sliding home was washed away. "Fuck" Eric breathed, screwing his eyes tightly closed. The slow but powerful thrusts had him swaying, hands trying to get a hold of something to stay grounded. Moaning silently, Kenny shuddered, equally from the wind and Eric's tight ass. He wet his lips at the sight before him, Eric bent over and _so_ responsive. Kenny chuckled lightly, "Imagine" he started with another hard thrust, "if people could see you now."

Eric grunted, toes in his boots curling helplessly.

"The mighty Coon," Kenny gloated, "being fucked in some alleyway. Where anyone could see." Kenny paused, biting back a loud moan. He couldn't help but grip Eric's hips, nails digging in deep as he dragged Eric closer. 

"Fuck me!" Eric panted, taking a second to dart a glance behind him. To see Kenny's eyes through his stupid mask; their eyes met, and Eric looked away. Kenny leaned forward, kissing the other's still clothed back, anywhere he could reach. 

"They'd see," he whispered, infatuated with the noise Eric was making, "you moaning like a slut for Mysterion." They both groaned at that, desperation now soaring. Surging together, they both selfishly fought for their own orgasms. Eric reached between his legs, stroking his dick in hopes he'd be able to finish. Stomach tight with desire, it coiled tightly, on the verge of snapping. He picked up the pace, stroking becoming a flurry of movement.

"C'mon" he panted, climax just around the corner. Kenny wasn't that far behind him, picking a particular angle that Eric's voice raising in pitch. " _Yesss!"_ And just like that it snapped, force having Kenny slumped over as he ground his hips the rest of the way through the spasms. Helpless to the wave of bliss, they held each other, deaf with the sound of the storm. Kenny wet his lips, unhappy with pulling out, even if it meant seeing his cum leaking from Eric. Reminded of the cold he pulled his pants back up, tugging himself back in. Eric sluggishly straightened himself, mouth dry with the lingering taste of blood. He blinked at the tap at his shoulder, turning to take Kenny's glove. Blankly he stared at it for a second, then he used it clean himself up. It wasn't ideal, but it was the best they had.

"Thanks" he softly mumbled, voice hoarse. Kenny nodded, helping his friend get dressed again. Picking the utility belt from the ground, he handed it over. He was surprised when Eric suddenly said, "So..." Kenny rose a brow. "Was I better than Cherry Poppins?" He smiled gently.

"Definitely. Speaking of which.." He turned to the dumpster, "It's properly ruined from all the rain."

Eric winced, "I can get you a new one." He frowned at the other shaking his head.

"There's no point, but you can buy me some snacks from the 7-11. I'm starving!" Eric scoffed, following Kenny from the alleyway and into the street.

"I just got a dick up my ass, and now you're telling me to buy you food?! Fuck you!"

"Maybe next time..." Eric slapped his arm; laughter and shouts of complaint easing into the night's atmosphere, they were soon washed over by the neon colours of green and red of a nearby convenience store.


End file.
